nisekoi: tragedia
by 1701199414122014
Summary: durante la fiesta del año nuevo chigote pierde a sus padres, en una tragica explosion, después de la cual chigote empieza a temer quedarse sola, así que intenta hacer que todas sus amigas permanezcan juntas, aunque eso cause problemas entre los amigos, por mientras que todos se ven involucrados en una guerra que solo triara mas tragedias.


Nisekoi: tragedia párte 1

* * *

><p>En la noche del 31 de diciembre a las 11:45 P.M., en el patio trasero de casa de chigote había una fiesta de año nuevo en pleno apogeo, en la cual estaban reunidos casi todas las personas con cargos importantes de la colmena o en la empresa de la madre de chigote, incluyendo a los padres de chigote, que estaban es ese momento en su mesa rodeados de sus hombres más fieles dentro de la colmena, la fiesta de año nuevo había sido un rotundo éxito todos estaban felices y preparándose para despedirse del año viejo y darle la bienvenida al año nuevo, el cual prometía traer muchas cosas buenas para la colmena ya que la organización estaba creciendo como nunca antes en su historia, la alianza con los yakuzas había sido muy útil para ellos debido a que no tuvieron que utilizar recursos en una guerra inútil y los pudieron utilizar en otras actividades. Por mientras que todos festejaban Claude estaba preparando los fuegos artificiales que se iban a lanzar desde el tejado, en ese momento Claude tenía el traje blanco y sus guantes del mismo color, que normal mente usaba, totalmente sucios por la pólvora que el mismo preparo y que usaría para hacer los mejores fuegos artificiales que chigote y sus jefes desfrutarían en su vida, los cuales estaban listo para ser lanzados dentro de algunos minutos por una computadora que Claude había programado para lanzarlos a las maras 12:00 P.M. sin importar que pasara los fuegos artificiales serian disparados, aunque todo parecía estar listo para el lanzamiento Claude no dejaba de inspeccionar todo cada segundo que faltaba todos los fuegos artificiales. Por mientras que todos ellos estaban ocupados con sus actividades, raku, marika, tsugumi, yui, haru, kosaki, ruri, shuu, paula, fluu, y chigote estaban bajando al sótano de la casa de chigote, en busca de unas botellas de champaña para la fiesta de sus padre, ya algunos hombres de la colmena por error se habían acabado con las champañas que se habían preparado para la fiesta, por querer seguir tomando después de que se acabaron todo el vino y siguieron con la champaña, ya que todos parecían ocupados, y la mayoría estaban ebrios, además que no tenían con que brindar cuando llegue el momento dentro de unos minutos, la madre de chigote le pidió a chigote que fuera a traer más champaña, la cual para no hacer varios viajes al sótano y no perderse los fuegos artificiales que Claude le había prometido que serian los mejores de su vida, además del hecho que el sótano estaba oscuro y ella le temía a la oscuridad, les pidió a todos sus amigos para que le ayudaran a traer la champaña.<p>

Raku fue el primero que empezó a bajar con una linterna al sótano, el estaba luciendo un traje de diseñador color negro, con zapatos del mismo color, seguido por shuu que lucía igual que raku excepto que él, a diferencia de raku traía su caballo peinado elegantemente, después de estor dos seguía, ruri que vestía con un vestido verde de manga larda, y un pequeño sombrero roza con un pequeño moño de color verde, con unos zapatos sencillos de color negro, seguida de cerca por kosaki que vestía con una blusa de color naranja sin mangas, con un pequeño bolso de color rojo y con una falda corta de color crema y unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño, seguida por haru que lucía un vestido de una solo pieza que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas con unas calcetas largas de negro, con unos zapatos que tenían tacón pequeño, fluu iba igual que haru excepto que su falda era de color azul marino, seguida por marika que lucía un vestido blanco de una pieza que iba de los pechos hasta las rodillas, seguida por yui que vestía un vestido tradicional chino negro con dibujos de flores blanca, seguida por tsugumi que fue obligada por chigote a vestir un vestido de una manga de color azul celeste, ajustado y por ultimo una asuntada chigote con un vestido de una pieza rojo con la espalda descubierta con zapatillas de color negro con tacón alto, además de una cola de caballo hecha con su listón rojo.

Todos bajaron lentamente al sótano que estaba totalmente oscuro hasta que raku pudo hallar el switch de los focos, que al encenderse dejaron ver un sótano lleno de estantes con vinos, champaña y muchas otras botellas alcohólicas, algunas muy limpias y otras totalmente empolvadas, en ese momento todos se dirigieron hacia los estantes con la champaña de champañas al que tenia lugares vacios que habían dejado las botellas que agarraron hace rato, del estante todos iban agarrar dos botellas de champaña, pero en ese momento justo momento hubo una pequeña discusión entre chigote y marika.

Marika: "¿Por qué debo de ayudarte a cargar las botellas?"

Chigote: "porque todos aceptaron ayudarme a llevarlas a la fiesta"

Marika: "yo no acepte nada, yo solo seguí a raku-sama"

Tsugumi: "ojou, me puedes explicar otra vez, ¿Por qué invitamos a tachibana marika?"

Chigote: "eso mismo me pregunto yo"

Marika: "ustedes creen que dejaría a raku-sama en su fiesta de año nuevo con ustedes, por eso hice que mi padre hiciera que tus padres me invitaran a esta fiesta, así me aseguraría de que tu no les pongas tu garras a raku-sama"

Tsgumi: "la única aquí que intenta ponerle sus garras a Ichijo raku eres tu tachibana."

En ese momento paula piensa en la competencia que tuvo con tsugumi que trataba de robarle un beso a raku, en la cual tsugumi casi la mata por intentar robarle un beso a raku, por mientras que haru piensa en su hermana y sus intentos por hacer que ella salga con raku, a su lado fluu pensaba en su mejor amiga que ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia el hombre que amaba por mientras que intentaba hacer que ese mismo hombre saliera con su hermana, y atrás de tsugumi estaba chigote y kosaki que estaba recordando la declaración de yui como rival de ambas y como una más de las chicas interesadas en raku, con tanta seguridad que hizo a chigote y kosaki sentir que estaba a punto de perder ante ella ya que según ellas, yui no tenía puntos débiles cuando se trataba de relacionarse con raku o de compárala con ellas, ella no tenia temor de declarar su amor, aunque raku solo lo tome como bromas, ella estaba bajo el mismo techo que raku lo que le daba una ventaja injusta, además y sobre todo lo demás ella sabia cocinar bien a diferencia de ellas dos que si cocinaban algo, el resultado era cercano a veneno o peor.

Marika: "te recuerdo que él es mi prometido, así que me pertenece"

Tsugumi: "no, él le pertenece a ojou"

Pensamiento de raku: "desde cuando me volví un objeto."

Chigote: "raku no es un objeto, así que no le pertenece a nadie."

Tsugumi: "tienes toda la razón señorita."

Marika: "no me pertenece, lo que me pertenece es su mano en matrimonio, después de todo estamos comprometidos y eso no cambiara de ningún modo."

Tsugumi: "eso crees tú"

Marika: "porque sigues peleando tu en lugar de chigote, mi conflicto no es con tigo tsugumi, es con kirisaki, al menos que tu también estés interesada en el."

Tsugumi: "yo… yo… yo… yo interesada en ichijo raku…."

En ese mismo momento mientras que en la cara de todos veían azumbrados la pelea entre marika y tsugumi, y paula se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su cara al pensar que al fin el secreto de tsugumi quedaría al descubierto a todo el mundo. Pero antes de que tsugumi pudiera responder a las meras 12:50 P.M., el sótano empezó a temblar y a sacudirse muy violenta mente cayendo del techo partes del techo en forma polvo, por mientras que se escuchaba un ruido tan fuerte que hizo ensordecer de un segundo a otro todas las boses y ruido de la fiesta, al mismo tiempo todas la botellas de los diversos licores espesaron a caer al piso rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, todos los presentes en el sótano cayeron de inmediato al piso cubriéndose las cabezas para que nada la golpear, en ese momento se apagaron todas las luces de forma repentina, lo que hizo a chigote saltar a agarrar a la persona más cercana, que por coincidencia era raku, el cual se asunto por el repentino abrazo que le dieron y para saber quién era movió sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sin querer raku toco primero el trasero y la espalda de chigote, la cual iba a decirle algo pero una botella que cayó cerca de ella asustándola, lo que le impidió decirle algo a raku, después de mover sus brazos un momento raku sintió la forma de una mujer de cabello largo, a la que identifico cuanto marika, yui o chigote, pero solo pudo estar seguro que era chigote al tocas el moño rojo que ella siempre traía en su pelo. Y en ese instante el sintió una vergüenza indescriptible, por mientras que chigote aunque también estaba avergonzada y con miedo, sintió mucho gusto de que técnicamente estaba abrazando a raku en frente a todos, aunque nadie podía verlos por lo oscuro que estaba, en ese momento raku espeso a susurrarle.

Raku: "chigote, se que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad pero tienes que soltarte, tengo que prender la linterna para poder sacar a todos de aquí"

Chigote: "pero tengo miedo."

Raku: "lo sé, pero suéltame, si quieres puedes agarrar me la mano."

Al oír esto chigote no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la mano de raku, en ese momento ella sintió una felicidad incluible, era la primera vez que raku les había pedido que agarrara su mano, sin importar que no lo dijo por estar enamorado de ella o en un tono romántico, ella sentía una felicidad tan grande que habían olvidado todos sus miedos del momento, después de que chigote lo soltó y que tomara la mano de raku, este se puso de pie y encendió la linterna, empezó a mover la luz por todo el sótano, ver el piso cubierto de el contenido de las botellas que se estaba mezclándose en el piso tornándose de un color entre azul y verde, también pudo ver con facilidad todos los pedazos de vidrio que también cubrían el piso los cuales brillaban cuando la luz pasaba por arriba de ellos, después de eso ilumino a sus amigos para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, primero ilumino a haru, kosaki, tsugumi, marika y yui que estaban tiradas en el piso con sus manos aun en su cabes, las cuales bajaron cuando vieron a raku de pie con una linterna, luego a paula que sacaba una bolsa de tela de donde empezó a sacar dulces, eso le pareció extraño a raku, que se preguntaba cómo no estaba preocupada de lo que paso, después ilumino a ruri que estaba aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a shuu al que había confundido con kosaki en la oscuridad, lo que todos vieron con mucha curiosidad al pensar que se veían bien como pareja, al notar que todos estaban viéndolos ruri soltó a shuu de inmediato con tanta rapidez que parecía que se estaba alegado de un animal peligroso, al confirmar que todos sus amigos estaban bien raku empezó a hablar.

Raku: "¿alguien está herido?"

Tsugumi: "al parecer nadie salió herido."

Marika: "¿qué demonios fue eso?

Raku: "no lo sé pero si todos están bien entonces síganme hacia afuera, es mejor ir a un lugar seguro."

En ese momento raku empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente y intento abrir la puerta que al parecer estaba trabada con algo, al no poder abrirla le pidió a chigote que estaba aun sujetando su mano golpear la puesta para que se abriera, lo que chigote hizo sin pensar al darle una patada, al abrirse la puerta, humo espeso entraba al sótano, lo que hizo a todos toser de inmediato, y también empezó a entrar una luz rojiza que iluminaba la entrada del sótano, raku supo de inmediato que se trataba de fuego, sin dar mucha importancia empezó a avanzar seguido de todos, al salir de sótano, vio colapsada la parte de atrás de la casa, lo que hubiera pasado paso en el patio trasero, de inmediato pensó en lo peor, pensó que todos lo que estaban en el patio trasero incluyendo los padre de chigote estaban muertos, sin dejar a chigote ver mucho él, la empezó a jalar hacia la puerta delantera de la casa con rapidez, pero para eso tenían que pasar por un pasillo que recorría una buena parte de la casa que al principio se veía bien, pero al pasar por las puertas del pasillo se veía fuego cubriendo los cuartos, cuadros y todo lo que tenia vidrio roto en el piso, muebles enteros rotos o volteados y lo mas aterrador de todo manchas rojas que no sabían si era sangre u otros líquidos que no podía identificar, en su camino a la salida la ropa de todos empezó a volverse oscura por el humo, su ojos empezaron a llorar también por el humo, lo que no le gustaba a raku, pero era una forma de que chigote y los demás no se dieran cuenta de las manchas rojas o pensaran en lo que paso, al salir de la casa siguió corriendo hasta alegarse a una distancia segura, en donde aun con los ojos llorosos se voltio a ver la casa que ardía en llamas, en ese momento voltio a chigote y a los demás para verlos que todos estaban intentando tomar aire fresco, pero de un momento a otro vio a uno por uno levantar sus caras para ver la casa de chigote en llamas, en ese momento los demás del grupo además de las llamas notaron que raku estaba tomado de la mano con chigote, especial mente marika que le hubiera dicho algo, si la situación fuera diferente a la situación que estaba presenciando, en ese momento todos se queda ron sorprendidos al ver del techo que estaba en llamas salían fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el cielo de muchos colores distintos, después a la distancia estallaban otros fuegos artificiales, raku saco su celular para ver la hora eran exactamente la 12:00 P.M. exactamente el inicio del nuevo año.

En ese momento chigote no pudo creer lo que veía su casa en la que había vivido desde que llego a Japón, estaba en llamas y el humo que salía de ella se elevaba hasta que se perdía en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, desde donde ella estaba parada se veía su cuarto en la parte superior que estaba en llamas, todas sus casas en ese momento estaban quemándose, lo más seguro eras que no quedara nada de sus cosas dentro de unos minutos, de inmediato pensó que había pasado, intento pensar porque estaba su casa en llamas, tal vez los fuegos artificiales de Claude causaron todo, pero de inmediato supo que no era la situación, los fuegos artificiales de Claude están siendo lanzados de forma normal desde el techo, y que el techo estaba en llamas, si hubieran sido los fuegos artificiales el techo no estaría, hubiera sido destruidos por la explosión, de inmediato se dio cuenta la parte delantera también estaba intacta igual que los lados, así que si era una explosión lo que inicio todo esto, solo podía venir de ninguna otra parte que de atrás de la casa, en donde su padres se encontraban dando la fiesta unos minutos antes.

Chigotes: "mama'…. Papa'."

En ese mismo momento raku se quedó mudo no sabía que decirle a chigote, no sabía que decir para que no sintiera el inmenso dolor que iba a sentir desde ese mismo momento, en ese momento chigote empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía sin soltar la mano de raku, arrastrando atrás de ella a la cual raku no pudo seguirle el ritmo, y a la cual los demás seguían lo más rápidamente que podían a chigote. Cuando chigote paso la primera esquina empezó a ver los arboles del patio en llamas, todo el piso totalmente en negro y la paste de la pared de la casa cercana al patio toda derrumbada, al llegar al patio trasero de la casa chigote vio una escena devastadora, de los adornos, las mesas, la comida, de los invitados, empleados y de sus padres, no quedaba nada de ellos, todo estaba envuelto en humo y cenizas que flotaban en el aire que hacía imposible ver más allá de unos pocos metros de distancia, todo lo que podía ver chigote y sus amigos es una escena como de guerra donde todo lo que se veía era destrucción, parte o cuerpos enteros quemados totalmente, sangre y muchas cosas que no se podía decir que eran porque estaban tan quemadas que muy apenas se reconocían regadas por todas partes, en ese momento chigote empezó a llorar no podía creer que de un momento a otro todo lo que conocía cambiara de manera tan repentina y brutal, no quería creer que así empezó su año con una tragedia tan espantosa, si así empezó su año no quería vivir el resto del año, ese año solo sería un año terrible para ella, que era mejor morirse en ese momento. En el momento que ella estaba llorando una mano le toco el hombro, ella voltio lentamente con lágrimas en su ojos, el que le había tocado el hombro no era otro que Claude que tenía su traje blanco totalmente hecho trizas, sucio y algo quemado, al parecer la explosión lo había alcanzado también en el tejado, ya que también traía los vidrios de sus lentes totalmente destruidos, en ese momento Claude actuó de inmediato tomando le la mano que aún tenía libre chigote, haciéndola caminar hacia el frente de la casa y gritándole a los hombres que un se podían moverse instrucciones.

Claude: "todos los que se puedan moverse busquen dentro y fuera de la casa sobrevivientes, curen las heridas de los heridos, apaguen el fuego, y después de que todo esté bajo control busquen a los responsables de esto, voy a poner a la señorita en un lugar seguro y cuando vuelva quiero todo lo que pedí hecho."

En ese momento hombres de la colmena que no habían sido heridos de gravedad empezaron a pararse, e hicieron todo lo que Claude había ordenado hace un segundo, rápidamente Claude guía a chigote y a los demás chicos a una limusina estacionada enfrente de la casa, la cual nadie había notado cuando salieron de la casa por los apresurados que salieron por las llamas, entonces subió a chigote en la parte trasera y espero a que todos se subieran, para después subirse en la parte de conductor y encender la limusina, la cual empezó a conducir fuera de la mansión de chigote, lo más rápido y seguro que podía, en ese momento tocando uno de los muchos botones de la parte delantera, bajo el vidrio polarizado que dividía la parte trasera de la parte delantera, solo para ver a todos los de la parte trasera mirando al vacío intentando procesar lo que paso, en ese momento los saco de sus pensamiento con solo una pregunta.

Claude: "¿están bien todos?

Tsugumi: "si, algo sucios pero bien."

Claude: "eso es bueno."

Tsugumi: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Claude: "no lo sé exactamente pero lo averiguare."

Tsugumi: "¿A dónde vamos?"

Claude: "a un lugar seguro, a la casa de Ichijo."

Raku: "mi casa"

Claude: "si"

Chigote: "por favor Claude sé que debes saber algo, siempre lo sabes, si sabes algo por favor dímelo de inmediato."

Al ver por el retrovisor a chigote llorando y estérica como si no hubiera mañana, Claude no pudo evitar decirle todo lo que suponía de la situación, eso sin duda aria que llorara más, pero la mantendrían alerta para que sobreviva por más tiempo.

Claude: "bueno, real mente no sé qué está pasando realmente, pero tango algunas suposiciones; primero que la explosión, pudo ser por dos causas probables, un accidente que es poco probable porque las líneas de gas no pasan por el patio trasero y si explotaran solo arrían un lanzallamas pero no de ese tamaño, a menos de que higa una acumulación de gas, que el único lugar en donde pudo ocurrir seria el sótano, pero como fui ahí en la mañana por el vino y las champañas, y no olí nada extraño, eso solo deja la segunda causa es que ahíja sido un ataque de un enemigo o una parte traidora de la colmena ya que muchos de los mandos más importantes de la colmena debieron morir en la explosión, no sé en realidad cual de la dos es, pero es necesario ir a un lugar seguro para protegerla señorita, ya que al parecer usted es la única sobreviviente de su familia, por más que pensé, el lugar más seguro ahora es la casa de ichijo, ya que está rodeada de yakuzas, que normal mente son muy leales a su líder, y al parecer ellos no hicieron el ataque, ya que no se arriesgarían a matar al sucesor de su clan, ni a la líder de chier siu o a la hija del supercomisionado de la policía, sin importar quien lo hizo debe ser alguien que no le importa meterse con todos los grupos a la vez o tal vez quieran destruir a todos los grupos intentando matar a todos los lideres o a sus sucesores."

En ese momento chigote paro de llorar, ella solo mantenía su rosto triste no podía entender cómo era posible que alguien le hiciera eso a sus padre, y los peor era aún Claude daba a sus padres por muertos, aun ella que quería seguir pensando que de alguna forma seguían vivos, estaba empezando a pensar que lo contrario, en ese momento ella simplemente no podía procesar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, en un momento estaba en una fiesta y al otro en un zona de guerra, en ese momento sintió una mano que sujetaba fuerte su mano derecha, era raku que no le había soltado su mano en todo ese rato, en ese momento terrible que pasaba él había estado a su lado, sin importar que ella no le hubiera puesto atención, sin importar que hubiera salido lastimado porque ella lo arrastro hace unos minutos, él había continuado ahí, en ese momento ella podía sentir que él estaría con ella siempre sin importar que pasara en el futuro, ella lo quería así, ella quería estar alado de raku, sin importar como lo hiciera ella tenía que superar a las demás chicas y ser no solo la novia de raku, sino que tenía que llegar a ser su esposa, quería tener un anillo en su dedo, y otro en el dedo de raku, quería salir en citas con raku, quería tener los hijos de raku, ella quería al hombre que amaba, ya no quería perder a nadie importante para ella, ella de ciaba que todo continuara igual que antes. En ese momento la limusina se detuvo habían llegado a la casa de raku, en ese momento el señor ichijo y muchos yakuzas estaban esperando a todos, los cuales se bajaron rápidamente.

Señor ichijo: "ya sabemos todo lo que paso, la explosión se escuchó hasta aquí, he iremos a ayudar, y ustedes chicos es mejor que se apresuren, tomen un baño, se cambien esas ropas sucias y se vallan a dormir, mañana será un día difícil."

Cluade: "está bien, cualquier ayuda nos servirá mucho, así que cuídese señorita."

En ese momento sin decir más los yakuzas subieron a la limusina y el señor ichijo en la parte de copiloto, así que subieron y se fueron a ayudar a los sobrevivientes de lo que antes había sido la casa de chigote, que se veía a los legos arder en llamas. Después de que la limusina se fue todos sé que da ron viendo a los lejos la casa de chigote de la que solo se veía las llamas que la consumían. En ese momento marika dijo lo que se había aguantado todo este tiempo, lo que ya no aguantaría más ver.

Marika: "¿hasta cuándo le vas a tomar la mano a mi raku-sama, desde que salimos del sótano no lo has soltado ningún segundo?, lo aguante hasta ahora por lo que pasas en este momento pero ya estas exagerando."

En ese instante las miradas de chigote y de raku, como de todos los presentes voltearon a ver a las manos de ambos las cuales estaban juntas, en ese instante raku intento zafar su mano pero chigote lo impidió al apretarlo más fuerte, en ese momento chigote ya había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, de ninguna manera perdería a alguien cercano a ella y menos al hombre que amaba, aunque sea tomaría una parte del amor de él para ella misma. Así que decidió responderle a marika de tal manera de que todas las demás chicas supiera que ella ya no sería la falsa novia de raku, sino su novia de verdad y la única que tendría a raku en al final, o mínimo obtendría la mayor parte del amor y cariño de raku al final.

Chigote: "la seguiré tomando hasta que yo quiera, después de todo él es mi novio, y como su novia, es el deber de raku consolarme en mi perdida, de darme amor todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Sin importar si tú lo quieres o no."

En ese momento la cara de todos se veía el asombró de todos, esa la primera vez que chigote habida dicho raku era su novio con tanta claridad y sin dudar, también era la primera que ella decía que esperaba algo de raku, la primera vez que decía que quería amor y compresión de raku, pero antes que todos pudieran recuperarse marika hablo retadoramente a chigote.

Marika: "primera vez que te oigo hablar de raku-sama, como su novia en lugar de esos tontos tartamudeos de siempre, pero eso no me convence de lo enamorada que estas de raku, nunca lo amaras más que yo."

Chigote: "así que quieres algo para convencerte de que amo más a raku de lo que tú lo haces."

Después de decir eso chigote soltó la mano de raku y uso sus dos manos para voltear el rosto de raku desde la dirección de donde marika estaba hablando a la suya, en ese mismo momento chigote besa a raku, el que intenta evitarlo pero era muy tarde chigote puso sus brazos en su cuello, lo que hacía imposible que lo evitara, en ese momento sus labios se juntaron por primera vez, el sentimiento que sentían raku y chigote, era indescriptible para ellos, era como placer puro lo que hacía que ellos no quisieran separar sus labios, lo que hacía que su beso sencillo pasara rápidamente a ser un profundo beso romántico, en ese momento raku sin querer puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de chigote, lo que hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran con la boca abierta y con la mente en blanco, especial mente marika que su beso robado en la mejilla durante su cita con raku no era comparado con el beso que raku y chigote se estaban dando frente a ella. En ese momento chigote sentía mucha vergüenza pero acababa de hacer lo que no pudo hacer ella en meses o las demás chicas, tal vez fue motivado por su miedo a la perdida pero ella lo había hecho al fin. Al terminar chigote simplemente camino a la casa dejando a todos aun asombrados, especialmente a raku que sintió que quería más, en la entrada, después de un minutos todos entraron a la casa en donde chigote estaba entrando al maño con muchas piyamas que sacó del cuarto de yui, la cual dijo.

Yui: "esas son mis piyamas."

Chigote: "si pensé que si nos vamos a bañas todas necesitaríamos ropas limpias, así que las traje para vallarnos todas al mismo tiempo."

En el baño de mujeres, todas estaban viendo el cuerpo de chigote, el cual enseñaba sin pudor, al parecer empezar a ser cosas extrañas para su forma normal de ser era su manera de reaccionar al dolor, por mientras que todas veían su cuerpo, ella veía el cuerpo de las demás, el cuerpo de yui sin duda era el cuerpo de una mujer totalmente desarrollada sin duda raku estaría interesada en ella, el de tsugumi era hermoso por sus enormes bubis y sus anchas caderas aunque no sea una chica de la promesa la debería de tomar en cuenta, el de marika parecía muy delicado y con bubis grandes pero eso también podía considerarse muy sexy, y el de onodera era muy similar al de ella así que en el cuerpo ella no tenía mucha ventaja, chigote no le empresto atención al cuerpo de haru, fluu, paula, y ruri, al considerarlas que eran muy pequeñas sus proporciones. Después de baño todas se pusieron los juegos de piyamas de dos piezas de yui, a paula, haru, Ruri y fluu le quedaron muy grandes así que usaron pinzas para sujetarlos, y a todas las demás le quedaron casi perfectas, excepto a tsugumi que le apretaba del pecho, cuando salieron del baño al cuarto de yui se toparon a raku y shuu, al cual raku le presto su batas para que durmiera, así que chigote los intercepto para decirles algo.

Chigote: "shuu te puedo pedir algo."

Shuu: "lo que sea, solo pídelo."

Chigotes: "quiero que duermas en otro cuarto y me dejes dormir con mi cariño en su cuarto."

En ese momento es silencio fue total, todas no podía creer que chigote le pidiera a shuu que se fuera a otro cuarto, para tener sexo con raku, lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Marika: "chigote, pervertida ¿qué le quieres hacer a raku-sama?"

Chigote: "la pervertida eres tú, yo solo quiero pasar la noche en el cuatro de raku, no le are nada malo, si no estás segura de mis intenciones, entonces invito a ti o cualquier otra de las de las chicas de la promesa o no a pasar la noche vigilándonos en el cuarto de raku."

En ese momento chigote toma la mano de un sorprendido raku y lo mete a su cuarto, rápidamente entra marika, seguida de yui, luego kosaki que fue empujada por Ruri y al último tsugumi también fue empujada pero por paula, en el momento que entran chigote pone los dos futones que raku puso hace rato para él y shuu, en ese mismo momento ninguna chica le pude decirle nada a chigote, después de todo ella está actuando raro y no querían provocar que el asunto suba de nivel, todas se preguntaba si esto estaba causado por la muerte de sus padres, que fuera una forma de expresar sus sentimientos, aunque la chicas no podía decir raku estaba a punto de decirlo.

Raku: "chigote que te pasa, actúas raro, esto es por la muerte de tus padres."

Chigote: "realmente si, hoy decidí que no importa que pase no perder las cosas importantes para mí como tú, así que desde ahora iré en serio por tu amor y es mejor que las demás chicas también vayan enserio."

En ese momento chigote abrazó a raku solo para poder susurrarle algo sin que las demás chicas oigan.

Chigote: "desde hoy dejamos se ser novios falsos, para ser novios de verdad, así que acostúmbrate."

Después de eso raku se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y chigote de repente y sin aviso le dio otro beso a raku, solo para retirarse de él, yendo al futon, diciendo.

Chigote: "sé que quieren besar a raku, así que háganlo antes de que se lo quite para siempre."

En ese momento marika salto a raku solo para terminar tumbándolo, y besándolo en el piso lo cual ella sintió como el momento más maravilloso de su vida, su primer beso real con raku sin duda después de probar los labios de raku tenía que ganarlo para ella, después de marika, yui fue la siguiente sintió lo mismo que marika aunque ese realmente era su segundo beso con raku, lo cual le hizo prometerse que ella también tendría esos labios para ella, después vino el turno de kosaki, la que antes de besar a raku vio a chigote que le indicaba con la cabeza que estaba bien, entonces por fin raku y kosaki se besaron por primera vez lo que causo que ambos sintieran en un segundo años de amor acumulado mutuamente lo de hizo que tardaran el triple que las otras dos juntas y que los dos salieran con la mente en blanco del beso, después era el turno de tsugumi que al principio no iba a hacerlo pero al ver a todas besarlo no pudo evitar ponerse en posicion, miro muchas veces a chigote que le dijo que si con la cabeza, que besara a raku, lo que al final hizo, por primera vez en su vida tsugumi se sentía como una chica completa, estaba usando ropa de mujer, en lo que se puede decir que era una pi llamada, en donde beso al hombre que ama con aprobación de chigote, ahora podía morir en paz, después de esos besos, el humores de todas las chicas cambiaron, todas se comportaban como siempre, mejor dicho mejor que como se comportaban siempre, incluso mariaka trataba a chigote y tsugumi como las mejores amigas. Después de lo ocurrido todas se fueron a dormir chigote y marika estaban a la izquierda y derecha de raku respetiva mente, por mientras que tsugumi y kosaki estaban en el lado chigote, esta yui estaba en el lado de marika.

Chigote estaba feliz por lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes, como planeo en el baño cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no era suficiente para vencer a las demás chicas, ya que tsugumi tenía mejor cuerpo, marika amaba más a raku, yui lo conocía mejor desde su niñez y kosaki era mucho más linda que ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ellas no eran sus enemigas, sino que eran sus mejores amigas, incluyendo a marika todas estuvieron como sus amigas en las buenas y en las malas, así que ella tampoco quería perderlas, pero tampoco quería perder ante ellas a raku, así que planeo hacer a raku la propiedad de todas, hacerlo el hombre de yui, de marika, de tsugumi, de kosaki y de ella, hacerlo propiedad común de todas no sería sencillo, primero debía ayear la forma de que todas empezaran a considerar a raku como su propiedad, lo que marica ya hacía y luego hacer que lo compartan, así lo lograba iba poder mantener todos lo que le importaban juntos por siempre, claro que tendrían que aprender todos a convivir juntos, así aseguraría de tener a todos los que le importan juntos.


End file.
